Massage
by NostalgiaSucker96
Summary: In the wake of the Titans' victory against Brother Blood and Deathstroke, along with the death of Terra, Nightwing and Starfire decided to tend to their wounds... both physical and emotional, new and old. R&R!


**And I just wanted to celebrate by giving it my first shot at DickKory for all the fellow fans out there! It's my way of celebrating my birthday, the success of The Judas Contract animated film and showing my friends how much they have inspired me! OK, enough of me gushing, on with the show! (fingers crossed)  
**

**(This takes place after the events of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract animated movie.)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, Nightwing or Starfire. The characters depicted are property of DC, DC Entertainment and Warner Brothers.**_

"Man, I'm beat." Richard Grayson yawned as he laid down on the bed he shared with his girlfriend Starfire, the feeling of the soft mattress and the pillow doing wonders for his sore muscles. Said girlfriend was lying beside him on the bed, her glowing golden skin being covered only by a soft pink nightgown, resting her head on his shoulder as he lay down, her hand touching his chest and drawing various shapes in the place his heart is. It was a subtle way of making sure he was alright, both for him and herself.

"Would that be because of the previous conflict or because of the recent renovations we have made after our apartment was damaged?" she quipped.

"Both, to be honest." He groaned as he tried to get himself more comfortable against the bed, his muscles still sore.

Starfire raised an eyebrow at his predicament. "Richard, are you alright? Are you injured?"

"Oh, it's nothing, babe. Just a tired back and a healing dislocated shoulder is all." He tried to grin, but a sharp pain on his back made him wince before he could do so.

Starfire left his side and stood up, Dick's eyes ogling her curvy form, which somehow seemed even more alluring under the moonlight radiating from the window. "I believe I have the perfect treatment for that. Please, lay down on your chest."

Dick couldn't help but smile at her willingness to help. "You're the leader." And with that, he did as instructed.

Starfire started stroking his shoulder blades, earning a relieved sigh from Dick, an earnest smile on her lips. She was especially gentle with his left shoulder, which had been dislocated in a previous fight. Then she started to move on from the shoulder blades to the spine, with Dick's groans of pleasure increasing in volume slightly. She let out a sigh of contentment. She always loved to admire his toned, sleek body, especially when they made love. Her massage came slowly to a halt as she noticed the scars he had accumulated from dozens of battles over the years.

So many, in all kinds of shapes and forms, with one cutting especially deep at an arc, from the middle of the spine to his ribs. These scars suddenly made her realize just how risky their lives were, and how lucky she was that he was still alive and breathing this time. Of course, she's always known and accepted the brutal inevitability of death, she _was_ a warrior and a refugee. But she hadn't truly known what it felt like to have a home and family ever since the early days of her childhood, and as such, she wanted to make sure things _stay_ that way this time. But how could they when they face peril every day?

As these thoughts raced through her head, Dick noticed that the rhythm with which she stroked his back slowed down to a crawl and leaned his head slightly to the side to see a very glum expression on the face of his princess. He shifted from beneath her to a sitting down position opposite her, crossing his legs, his expression one of confusion and concern. "Kory? Honey, are you okay?"

"I am well, Dick. I am just… thinking."

Dick quickly deduced it had to do something with the scars on his back and the danger they went through a day ago, since she's never been so focused on his scars to the point of zoning out like that.

"You **do** realize that there aren't _just_ battle scars there, right?" he teased with a sly smirk.

Star giggled that that, yet her gaze never left the bottom of the bed, her eyes still melancholy.

He slowly cupped her face and lifted her line of sight directly to his eyes. Emerald clashing with sapphire. Even in the dead of night, her eyes were glowing like stars of their own.

He recognized that look she gave him. He had it himself once. He struggled with how to deal with it. That nagging sense of mortality, that feeling like their happiness could be taken away from them at a moment's notice.

"Nothing happened. We're both fine."

"Dick, you don't understand! The feeling of helplessness as I tried to break my bonds, to save the team, with the fear of your death and Terra's apparent betrayal on my shoulders? I felt as if I had failed utterly. Failed the team… failed you." Tears started to form on the corners of her eyes.

He hugged her and held her tightly in his arms. "Hey, that's enough of that. You know we can both rely on each other to take care of ourselves, right? I believed you could endure and you did. I believed you could lead the team and you did. You even beat Brother Blood, for God's sake! I'd say you've proven yourself wrong on that front. As for me, didn't you say you knew I would come back to you?"

She wiped her eyes with her wrists as a blush appeared on her cheeks at the thought of that memory. "Be that as it may, I still can't help but feel… uncertainty about our future. How can this last with the risk of death hounding our every move?"

"I dunno, how much can this last without doing what's right whenever we can? And I'm pretty sure we would do what we do even if we weren't together."

"You are right, but still…"

He interrupted her, cupping her cheek with his right hand as he looked at her in the eyes once more, his left hand stroking her hair. "You know, I've been pondering that myself over the last couple of months. And you know what? I figured we should be closer than ever before so we can always be there for each other when needed. We're stronger together, right? Besides… I would rather live a short life loving you and knowing I did everything I could to make you happy and protect you than spend a lifetime without you by my side as we right wrongs and do good. That's why I invited you to move in with me in the first place. Don't you feel the same?"

"Most certainly." Her reply was instantaneous; a determined tone in her voice, for there was zero doubt in her mind about that.

"What is there to worry about then? Let's live our lives to their fullest and enjoy what time we have together. Because I guarantee you, we'll live much longer and happier together than separate." he said with a lopsided grin on his face, his love matching his expression without missing a beat.

He draped his hands around her shoulders, stroking her shoulder blades and kissing her neck, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his Star. She in turn wrapped her arms around his torso, her hands lost in his ebony locks.

After a few moments of intimacy that felt like hours, she put her hands on each of his cheeks, her eyes glistening with adoration over this man, _her_ man.

"I love you, Richard. **With all my heart.** "

"I love you, Kory. _So much._ "

They slowly laid down on their bed, their _home_ , covering themselves beneath the blankets to express their love in their favorite way…

 **Aaaaannnnddd DONE! Wow, that was fun! Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did when I wrote it! A Happy Birthday to me, I guess! :P Love you all! R &R if you feel like it!  
**

**-I dedicate this to my best friends Nightglider124, Fireflyxrebel, Unknowntitans and Hellyeahteentitan67, for being my best friends here on Tumblr, for giving me so much happiness with their work and for granting me the strength to write this.  
** **With Love, Lightdusk/NostalgiaSucker96.**


End file.
